


The Days Of Our Love

by LiannaFlower



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol, Apercy, Aphrodite Ships It, Apollo dislikes it, Apollo is a god, Aporcy, Courting Rituals, Dating, Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Dates, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percabeth has wedding, Post-The Trials of Apollo, Sexual Tension, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiannaFlower/pseuds/LiannaFlower
Summary: Through Percabeth's wedding day Apollo remembers back to the good old days when he and Percy were a couple. And how he messed that up.Set after ToA
Relationships: Apollo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Apollo   
  


_It's a beautiful day. There're nowhere near any clouds on the blue sky. The sun shines heavily and pops out of that blueness. All the flowers have bloomed, the air is sultry with a pleasant strawberry scent, bees are bumbling everywhere and all the birds are chirping. This moment's idyll is only interrupted by the youngsters in orange T-shirts running around in huddle and shouting. Although it's not that disturbing, since this day is everything, but lovely for me. I'm not in the mood to just sit down under a tree and write poems about nature... or love. However bright the sun is up in the sky, it's not because of me. But today has to be perfect, cause this is the Big Day. The day of the wedding. I mean not mine, don't be confused, I've long given up on the idea of me having a wedding, but sadly Percy's. Yes sadly, indeed really sadly. He marries Annabeth, and everyone is so crazy happy about it, except me._

It was a scorching night in July. Actually the 4th of July. Zeus invited all the demigods and heroes up to Mount Olympus. Basically everyone was there. It was like an average party among gods, but all those humans were so impressed by it. Somehow I didn't feel like partying, despite everybody's excitement. Eversince I became a god again I wasn't the same cheerful person anymore. I stepped out of the throne room and found some of my children there, so I had a little chit-chat with them, but I couldn't really concentrate, so I made my excuse and searched for a quiet spot. As I was walking in the moonlight, lonely, I caught glimpse of a figure, sitting at the edge of Olympus. I recognized him, the best among demigods, Percy Jackson personally himself. At first I wanted to avoid him as well, but just as I was turning away I saw tears running down his face. I stopped in the middle of my action and eventually my curiousity led me up to him. I sat down next to him, near a big tree and didn't say a word - somehow it calmed me down. Maybe it was what I needed right now: peace, calm and quiet, yet a company.

"Hey..." Turned Percy to me slowly after some minutes "I don't do quests anymore, so whatever the hell you want from me, just go now. I can't help you."

"That's okay for me" I started. " I only want peace and quiet, no deadly quests."

He looked at me doubtfully, but then shrugged and leaned forward for something. As the moonlight hit it I realised it was a bottle of whisky. I had absolutely no idea how it got there, since us gods mainly drink wine or else Dionysus starts to throw tantrums.

"How'd you get that?"

"Wha'?" he growled."Can't I drink alcohol? Everyone here does so, so I don' get what's your problem?"

"No, you _can_ drink if that's what you think's best for you, but you know I was wondering...I really like whiskey, I'm not complaining, but how about I make you something better. A cocktail I mean." I carefully suggested in hope of making him something much lighter, 'cause he was already drunk, I could tell. "How about whisky sour? Hmm? Do you like that?"

"Naah, I dunno what you talkin 'bout but fine if you shut up." He murmured then fell onto me and started snoring.

I was pretty amused by that, cause I knew he had some severe sleeping issues, but I guess alcohol truly is a solution for everything. I grabbed him and turned him so now he was lying on his side, his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair lightheaded. It was surprisingly soft so I simply kept on stroking him, while he was snifting peacefully. I grabbed the Jack Daniel's and took a long pull at it. We were like that for half an hour, when he started mumbling in his sleep. I didn't understand a word but then he seemed like having a bad dream, all tense and panicked, so I gently woke him up. He was a bit confused but as soon as he realised all the whisky's gone (thanks to me), he got really angry.

"Youu son of a-" he couldn't finish thanks to a huge thunder and lightning. I suppose my father didn't approve of the title he was gonna be named. I pulled him up and lead him in my palace's direction.

"I took it as my payment for the upcoming coctail you'll soon get. Just please let me hold you because you're gonna fall over otherwise."

"Hmmphm."

"Sshh, it's okay we're almost there." As soon as we arrived he fell onto the sofa, and started snoring again. I didn't even care about him drooling all over the place, 'cause the whole scene was just so cute. As for me I was quite bored so I went up to my minibar and searched among the drinks. I decided to make Blue Lagoon for both of us, but I used far more of the ingredients so that it would be enough for more rounds. When I finished everything I put the jug and two glasses on a plate and took them to my jakuzzi. I went back to Percy, who turned around meanwhile, and picked him up bridal style. He was light as a feather compared to my strength. At the jakuzzi I didn't know whether to wake him or just drop him into the water, but chose the second option.

It was definitely worth the shouting I got from him afterwards. His face was so funny as he immediately got better and spirited. He was confused at first but after I told him everything he just started laughing too. I snapped my fingers, and got rid of all my clothes by it. His face got real red again and he even turned around blushing like those annoying virgin teenagers when somebody mentions dicks around them. He looked super cute though, and I couldn't be annoyed by him, I even laughed a bit. When my private parts weren't visible anymore I told him he could look at me then. He turned back and smiled at me really shyly then looked down on himself. 

"Shall I get undressed too? O-or is it fine?"

"It's okay for me either way. What do you wanna do?" I asked him while pouring us both a glass of the cocktail.

"I don't know, I mean I'm not that comfortable with taking all my clothes off as you. However I don't wanna stay dressed since it'd be weird too. I don't know." He started to breath real fast so I decided, I had to do something before he kinda has a panic attack.

"Okay, okay calm down! Why don't we start small? Hm? Like with your shirt? I'll help you." I said leaning closer, when he got stuck and couldn't pull his left arm out. As I touhed his skin he shivered a little bit, but at least the boy didn't jerk away. I took it as a good sign. He looked at me in the eyes and I started pulling the annoying piece of clothing off. When we were ready he threw it away casually, like he felt home. I couldn't help but smile at that. 

"What now?"He asked growling which turned me on to be honest."Do you have a problem?"

"No, look I made Blue Lagoon. Do you want some?" I got the cups quickly in my hands, "It doesn't have that much alcohol in it but it tastes AND looks absolutely wonderful."

"You could've put more in it but it does look stunning." He looked at the drink with wide eyes as if he's never seen anything like that.

"As stunning as you're."

"Wha-?"Percy started coughing as soon as I said that, sadly in the middle of a sip.

"Nevermind."I said sipping from my second glass of it, feeling a bit strange. I didn'tknow what was it. Disappointment? Anger? I decided it's better not to care about it. "So are you feeling better?"

"I do feel better owing to the water, and to be honest it's quite good too. Much better than that whiskey, that somebody drank..."he murmured and tried to look angry, but that cute frown only made me laugh.

"Are you laughing at me now? Hey, you asshole... Shut up!"He jumped at me but I couldn't stop it, I burst out and even laughed louder. I didn't even care that he called me an asshole, he was just way too adorable. He pushed me underwater and hit me several times before I got my act together and started tickling him.  
It was probably the best idea I've ever had.   
His eyes went wide and his mouth formed an 'O' and burst into laughter as soon as I touched his side. He tried kicking me but I grabbed his pants and pulled him closer. His eyes became even wider and he stopped everything and held his breath back. It was only then that I realised I had an air bubble around my head so I could breath like normal. I started unzipping his pants and he didn't stop me, he even unbuttoned it.

We pulled it down together and then he was only in his boxer pants while I was still super naked. 

"You look gorgeous" I stared in his eyes as we rose above the water's surface. 

"Umm...thanks."He whispered looking back into my eyes. His hair was wet which I found unusual and he was breathing heavily, like he'd run a marathon. "Wait, what?"

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Percy Jackson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the first chapter of my new main project. I hope I'll be able to post weekly, but even this finished chapter is a miracle.  
> I've already uploaded this work to Wattpad, so you can find it there too.  
> Anyway let me know what you think about it.  
> Love  
> Lianna


	2. Chapter 2

_As I walk among the kids, nobody seems to notice me, nobody cares why am I there. Although it's the only thing going on and on in my head. What am I doing here? Why was I invited? Who wanted this?Was this all Annabeth's doing? Did she try to torture me again, one last time before they get bound together as long as they live?_   
_Tears start forming in my eyes, blurring my vision almost completely. They warm my face as they roll down my cheeks, but I don't wipe them. I let them be free._

He looked at me with awe in his eyes but it soon turned into lust. I could see his eyes moving from mine to my lips and couldn't resist the urge to lick them. He almost immediately looked back to my eyes and swallowed, blushing a little bit. I was amused by his reaction to be frank. And then I thought _Why_ _not?_ I slowly started leaning closer, not breakimg eye contact, only to find him breathing faster and kinda moving towards me. Before our lips could've collided I pulled myself back.  
Don't misunderstand it, I wasn't afraid or nervous. He was still tipsy and I would've wanted him to remember it all clearly.  
He groaned with frustration and I could easily read the disappointment on his face. I looked away as he awkwardly got farther from me in the water. We both got our cups back into our hands and I poured both of us another round. Then we sat there in the bubbles silently and not looking at each other. It was strange. Weird as hell. I've never been uncomfortable about being naked around anyone in my godly life before. (Please let's not talk about my human forms, especially not the last one, that's the most embarrassing to even remember back to) However now I felt like I had to put on at least a boxer. As only our sipping broke the silence I decided to sing a song that might chase that awkwardness away. I sang a calm and peaceful self written song which he actually seemed to like. He came closer, hummed a little with me at the main verse, and by the end of it he had his head resting on my shoulder. When I finished it he even said it sounded absolutely good and calming. So that made me smile a bit.   
"Okay I think you should go to bed now." I declared as he almost fell asleep, with his head on my shoulder.  
"No it's sooo relaxing, pleease. Don't thro' me out yet." He whined and hid his face in my neck. I shivered, it felt so good, I didn't want to move either.   
"C'mon I'm not gonna make you leave, just sleep. I can see that you're exhausted, so don't complain." I got him curled up in my arms as I stood up and took him to my bedroom bridal style. "Unfortunately I don't have another bedroom since I don't usually allow anyone here and even those who can come inside cannot sleep here. So you're gonna have to stay here, in my bed. I'll be in the living room probably in case you need anything."  
"How come you never sleep here with anyone?" He mumbled half asleep when I put him down on the matress. "Ooh it's so soft. Amazing bed. I could sleep here forever."  
With that he fell onto his side and started snoring again. I gently positioned him on the middle of the bed and covered him with the orangish satin sheets. I looked down at him and answered.  
"You know, it's my sanctuary. I never bring any of my partners or friends here. Even Hermes has only once been in this room. If I wanna lay someone down I get the business done in one of my apartments on Earth. Besides my closest friends and I hang out mostly in the living room."  
But why did I let him sleep there? I didn't know. I stared at him for a couple of minutes more, then realized how creepy I was acting and went back to the living room. I sat on the couch and grabbed my glass. I finished the remaining cocktail only to find myself bored. I decided to go through my phone, and saw a bunch of messages though I only opened the ones from Hermes. He was my best friend and probably my only true. He was inviting me in several texts to do something extremely stupid and naughty, but I didn't really read the details. I texted him back that now wasn't the time and I was back at my temple. A few moments later I heard a loud banging on the front door.  
"I can't believe you came here. Why? It's almost midnight. You won't see the fireworks. Besides these parties usually are the best around this time." I greeted Hermes a little annoyed. I didn't want him to find out about Percy in my bed. I wouldn't be able to explain it, since not even myself understood why I laid him there.   
" I missed you, boi. These parties are no fun without you. So what are you doing here? I thought you'd be having fun with those cute girls tonight, finally being able to do so after...khm after your incident." He said with one breath kindly referring to my awful mortal state, already coming into my palace, sitting on my couch. "Ooh what's this?" He grabbed Percy's shirt and I immediately stiffened. I was glad I put on my pants at least, after leaving Percy in my room. Not that I was uncomfortable around Hermes. I usually quite like being naked all the time, and he never made me feel strange about it. Heck, he does it too around me.   
I just felt strange now about being naked, with someone in my bed. He would _absolutely_ misinterpret it.   
"Umm, that? Nothing." I muttered not knowing what to say. "That's mine, as you can see I don't have any shirt on."  
"Uh-huh. Sure." He looked at me with disbelief then looked around grinning maybe searching for something. "Where's he? Did you really bring someone to fuck, into your palace? I didn't realize you were that horny. But I guess it makes sense. After that long time being a mortal..."  
"Wait, what? It's mine I told you already." I grabbed furiously the cloth, but he was already busy examining the crime scene.   
"Why are you so annoyed suddenly? " he grinned wider " Do you have something to hide?"  
"N-no!"  
"Wow that was convincing."  
"Can't you just leave me be? Please, I'm not in the mood for this." I started begging as soon as he got near to the hot tub. He soon noticed the two glasses and got hold of them.  
" Hmm, interesting. I told ya, someone was definitely here. Or might still be here, hiding somewhere." I wanted to stab him, as he mischievously danced around the jacuzzi.   
"Okay, okay. I admit it. Somebody truly was here. But not anymore." I let out a deep breath, hoping he would fall for it.  
"Apollo, you may be the god of truth but you seem to have forgotten that you suck at lying." He laughed and shook his head. Then he noticed something on the floor and his eyes widened. "What's that?"  
With that he started running away, constantly looking down. I stared down and realized that he'd seen water drops on the floor leading to my bedroom. I ran after him, hoping I could still stop him. But he was faster this time. He opened the door only to find a sleeping boy curled up under my blankets, yet still shivering. He got shocked, but I was sure he hasn't seen the face.   
"Wow, you let someone sleep in your bed?" He looked at me with awe in his eyes. " He must've been unforgettable during sex."  
"Firstly we haven't had sex, secondly it really is none of your business. Now, if you excuse me and leave finally, I have someone to calm down from his nightmare." I angrily pushed him away hoping he'd leave us alone but he just ignored me and went closer.  
"Wait, nightmares? So it's a demigod." He looked back at me then quickly grabbed the sheets and pulled them off of Percy. If it hadn't been that embarrassing somehow, I would have been very pleased to look at his entertaining suprised face. But it was kind of awkward to have someone in my bed, not to say Poseidon's son, who's technically my cousin. What's more he was only in his boxer. And it all really looked like we had sex. _Oh if he tells anyone about this I'm dead. Uncle P's gonna end me._  
 _"_ What the..." he looked at me with disbelief " out of all people you decided to knock up Percy Jackson?!"  
"I already told you, we didn't have sex!" I started to get really anxious. If he told anyone, really just one immortal on Mount Olympus, things would get ugly. "Now please don't mention it to anybody."  
"Too late!" He grinned sheepishly at me when I noticed that he'd already made photos of it, and probably sent it to everyone.  
"Great."  
"I'm just gonna...you know, go now." He started to look somewhat scared now.   
"Oh this is gonna be so fun to watch in the news..." he muttered, then teleported to somewhere, probably to tell everyone I fucked Percy.  
 _Now,_ _that_ _is just great._  
Not only his father but Percy too will surely kill me. I hushed away the images of what they'll be doing to me tomorrow, and climbed on the bed instead. I pulled him into my arms, and he pressed his back immediately to my chest and calmed down. He was now breathing normally.  
After a few minutes I drifted off to a nice dream too, only to be woken up an hour later by Percy moving in my arms. I opened my eyes and instantly found myself under Percy, who was cuddled up to me and lying half on top of me. His beautiful green eyes met mine and he relaxed immediately.  
"I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you up. But you were so warm...a-and calming. I just had to...it's not like that... I mean..." he was cute as tried to explain himself so I cupped his face into my hands and pulled him closer. His eyes grew wide, and looked down at my lips, slowly licking and biting his own. At first I wanted to give him just a kiss on the forehead but I couldn't hold myself back anymore.   
We both moved our lips toward each other and then I cut the space between us. As we kissed I felt like everything was fine now. I pulled him closer and he opened his mouth letting me bite on his lower lip. Our tounges met and it was mesmerizing. I couldn't restrain myself and bit him again and again, but now he was biting back, then again our tounges met and we fought for dominance, but I won and entered his mouth to explore.   
I don't know how long we were kissing, but when we parted we both were breathing heavily and I noticed his blush too. We locked eyes and immediately started over kissing, while he climbed on me, now sitting on my lap. I held him and pulled him closer and after that kiss I went down on his neck kissing and biting and sucking everywhere. He couldn't stop moaning, and it turned me on like nothing in a really, really long time.  
He pulled at my hair and moaned my name.  
It was so perfect, but suddenly I felt someone enter my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are short but I'll be updating them rather quickly in return. So check back in a few days for the next chapter!  
> Word Count: 1946  
> Love  
> Lianna


	3. Chapter 3

_Everyone seems so happy, yet here I am crying like a stupid teenager. I hope I'll be strong enough not to scream during the ceremony. That'd be super awkward. I'm sure Ares would never stop joking around about that. My eyes run through the crowd and I suddenly freeze. She stands there, near the chairs, constantly giving orders where to put what. She seems so irritating being all bossy and whatsoever. I frown and my tears stop falling. A few of my kids notice me and run up to me yelling my name. They all gather around me wrapping me in a tight hug, but now I can't concentrate on them. She notices me too and narrows her eyes, then starts walking towards me. All my loud kids instantly go silent and mumble something about chairs and other decorations as they set off to different directions._   
_"Apollo" she says coldly and boldly._   
_"It's Lord Apollo to you." I stare in her eyes and she grimaces. "Annabitch"_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON???" I figured it was Poseidon, who caught us in the middle of our act, but the voice just wasn't right. I looked up to find a really angry Zeus standin there above us.   
"Wh-what?" Percy stammered nervously not knowing what he had done wrong.   
"Oh, dad, hello to you too. Please don't be so angry...it's not what it seems like..."  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON???" he roared again, looking hella furious.   
"I-I..."  
"Please dad, calm down!" I pushed Percy back and crawled in front of him to protect him in case Zeus explodes in his rage."Why are you mad anyway?"  
"He... you. Bed. What?" He mumbled a little bit calmer and quieter."How? Why?"  
"Umm, what?" Percy got real confused, and even I began to question whether Zeus was alright.  
"You never had anyone in this bed." I was happy my father could actually put together a normal sentence.  
"Oh, wow really? I thought you just told me that to impress or flatter me." Percy looked at me amazed.  
"Dad, I don't think it's the right time." I motioned to Percy and I being almost naked. Percy started blushing again, he was _very_ cute.   
"Uhm, not to be disrespectful and all that shit, but I guess he has a point." The boy added and immediately regretted opening his mouth as the Lord of the sky stared at him.  
"How dare you...?"  
"DAD, please?"  
He looked at me angry then narrowed his eyes at Percy then finally made his leave.   
That left me alone with Percy who looked at me with a strange expression on his face. I could feel that the intimate atmosphere was completely ruined so with a snap of my fingers I got ourselves appropriately dressed again.  
My phone started beeping and I found Hermes's messages.

**Bro:sorry, dude**   
**Bro:I didn't expect Z to go there**   
**Bro:wat he done?**   
**Me:thx, hate ya**   
**Bro:was it tht bad?**   
**Me:no, he was just shocked**

As I was messaging my little brother Percy let out an impatient groan, so I had to look up. He was cute pouting like that, it made me laugh. I reached out to touch his cheeks but he jerked away from me.  
"What now?"  
"A minute ago we were deeply lost in kissing, now you can't put your phone down?"he raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you currently showing off the trophy you got today?"  
"What, no! I'm not. Besides did you say deeply lost in kissing? That's cute you felt that way." I winked at him which appeared to anger him even more."Anyway I felt the same to be honest. So don't worry. It was a mesmerizing kiss indeed."  
"Fuck you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's short (Word count 673!!!!!wow so little)  
> I'll upload the next part on the beginning of next week.  
> Love  
> Lianna


	4. Chapter 4

_"Excuse me??!" She turns red by the rage. "What did you just call me?"_   
_"Annabitch." I repeat calmly. "And it's still Lord Apollo for you."_   
_"My name...isn't ANNABITCH!!"she starts screaming now, attracting everyone's attention to us."It's ANNABETH."_   
_I remain silent and she stares at ne furiously._   
_"Oh were you talking to me?" I ask grinning. "Cause I didn't hear my title and name."_   
_"Fuck you." She groans then adds."Lord Apollo."_

"Well I'd rather fuck someone else..."  
"Oh just shut up already!" He snapped and pushed me hard enough so that I fell off the bed. I laughed as I was spread on the floor.  
"Hey, I'm the mighty Lord Apollo! You should pay me some respect!"  
"Yeah, whatever..."he rolled his eyes and I pouted at that, which ended up having him laugh." Aw, c'mon I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wasn't aware of how fragile you're and I might've miscalculated my strength too." He continued still laughing and even stuck out his tounge at me. "Oh so marvellous Lord Apollo!"  
"You need to be taught a lesson, you misbehaving little punk! " I got up from the floor and crawled towards my prey. " You shall be punished Perseus Jackson, for talking _that_ disrespectul to me."

As I neared him he scrambled away in direction of the bed's end where I could successfully corner him. I got on top of him and pressed him down into the mattress, from where he was giving me those adorable huge innocent eyes.

"I mean it wasn't like that..."he started explained himself."I mean you look like you're my age and you're also my cousin after all and...WAIIIIT!!!"

Something changed in his playful expression midsentence, which was absolutely horrified now.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked completely unable to comprehend what was the sudden change in his whole posture.

"THIS..."he shook his head and pushed me away from him. I fell from his chest and sat up trying to get closer to him, but he - for some reasons - didn't let me back. That alone left my heart aching. "This is _so_ wrong."

"But what's _this_?"

"Everything. Everything that's just happened between us. We're related after all, and thanks to that we shouldn't be doing those things. The kiss, the flirting...ew it's so gross." he confessed eventually, not once looking at me.

"Oh, so I'm gross now?" I became hella mad. Percy was just as much enjoying the situation before as me and now he was preaching about blood relations?? It's never been a problem to us, gods after all."You surely didn't look like you thought that a minute ago while you were teasing me, practically almost begging to be played with."

"I wasn't thinking...This shouldn't have happened, and I should definitely leave righ now." He turned his back to me in order to get out of the bed and get away from my intense stare.

"No," I said somewhat calmer now, and much quieter. "you're not going anywhere."

I was still in the mood to play with him a little and I wasn't gonna let him get away that easily.

"I'm sorry, Lord Apollo, but I really should be going now. I don't know what has gotten into me but we both should forget this night and just pretend it never happened. That is for the best."

"I said no." I started getting really annoyed how easily he forgot what a fun we had moments ago, and how ready he was to be punished by me in a quite erotic way.

"I'm reaaally sorry Lord Apollo, if I have offended you but this between us just can't continue or else the end would be disastrous." Now he was up, standing next to the bed, and started backing to the door. "This will never happen again, I promise."

He quickly turned around when he almost reached the door but not fast enough. I already flashed over there and now I was pretty pissed off by the young demigod. I really didn't understand why he needed all this fuss.

"Let me say it again,"I said now coldly, without emotions compared to what I was like minutes ago."you are not going away. Firstly you still need to be punished. Secondly after teaching you a lesson, we're gonna have a talk about your small problem. And after that, we can do whatever you wanted to do before this strange thought came to you. Am I clear?"

"EXCUSE ME??!" now he didn't look so apologetic. Rather than that he seemed quite angry and shook."Why can't you just let me go??"

"I told you already, now come back to bed with me, baby. You were a bad boy earlier, but we are going to fix this problem, don't worry." I grabbed his arm and pulled him after me onto the bed much to his protests. 

With just one thought the door closed and that seemed to make Percy take a bit back from trying to escape from my grip. He looked at me in disbelief, and I could see a small sparkle of fear in his eyes.

"Apollo please I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry." he pleaded, which made me smirk again.

"Now that sounds like a good boy. But we still have to go through the punishment, sadly. Don't worry, you'll enjoy it very much." I pushed him down onto my bed and sat next to him. "Now tell me babyboy, do you know why you're getting punished?"

Percy looked at me in disbelief, but I kept staring at him not saying a word.

"Are you for real?" he asked completely dumbfounded, but gave in in the end. "Okay yes, I know. I'm getting it for talking disrespectful to you, am I right?"

"Oh yes baby."I was starting to feel so much happier now, that he decided to play along with me. I was back to my previous mischievous state. "Now lie on my lap. You're getting spanked for that."

"You've got to be kidding me..."he started but when he saw my face starting to get all serious again he shut up and lay down on my lap.

"You're a good boy, Percy, I know it. So that I'm only giving to you ten spanks. Do you think it's an appropriate amount?" I asked hoping he would be back to his teasing sassy old-self and play along with me.

"Yes, Apollo, "he sighed after a short pause and I smiled down on him. I was soo relieved that he decided to play roles. "I find it really generous."

I felt extremely joyful as he added those words, and started giving him the punishment he obviously enjoyed. After each spank he moaned and groaned and I even felt his erection grow hard, being totally pressed onto my lap. I couldn't stop smirking at that, and he tried to hide his sinful noises with no luck.

"Now, as for the last three spanks, please take off your boxer."I ordered and chuckled at his face when he looked up at me. He was utterly perplexed and he was blushing like a crazy. He soon gave in, realizing he had to do so, since he already went this far. He took it off trying to cover himself with his hands then quickly lay down onto my lap again. His tempting ass was sticking up in the air, and I already saw the result of my spanking on it. Redness was beautifully spread across his round cheeks and my crotch twitched at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookay, now with that I'd like to end this chapter. I seriously don't know what I did here, this certainly wasn't how I planned it at first, but this just happened and I couldn't do anything against it. I kinda like this cocky Apollo now and I'm looking forward to see him get more gentle and reasonable.   
> Word Count: 1243 (still short but whatever)  
> Anyway love💕  
> Lianna


	5. Chapter 5

_"Well I'd rather fuck someone else." I wink at her then turn my back to leave her with her confused thoughts. As I'm walking away I hear her voice crystal clear._   
_"You'll never get him back. I don't know what you're trying to accomplish here with your scenes and why you're here_ _**this** _ _early, but you'll never ever get him back. He's mine. Now and forever."_   
_I don't turn back as I reply coldly. "Sounds like a challenge. And I accept it."_

"Are you ready, baby?"  
"Ugh, yes. Just get over with it finally..."he sighed but much to his disappointment it didn't please me at all. I raised an eyebrow at him, then he realized what I wanted. "Lord Apollo."  
"Good boy, " I praised then gave him a spank suddenly. He shivered at the sudden pain and even tried to get farther from me. Of course I held him still as he got his last two punishments, groaning and breath hitching each time.   
I couldn't take my eyes off him as he was still lying on my laps even some minutes later. His pretty round cheeks were red from the spanking earlier and the way he arched his back into my hands, as I was caressing him slowly, was just too mesmerizing to me.   
I mean I've seen a lot of real beauties over the centuries but he was different. It _felt_ different. Kind of reminded me of something from long long time ago. Something I should never be reminded of, something I shouldn't think about or compare to anything.   
I quickly hushed these feelings and memories away to the back of my mind and focused on the boy in my hands.  
It definitely wasn't like that at all.  
"Hey, come here, let's cuddle. I know you need it." I offered as I got over my previous thoughts.   
"I don't need anything, especially not from you." He replied somewhat angry and pushed my hands away. " Just let me go home."  
"Okay, but then let me take you home." I was a bit taken aback by his sudden snap at me. I tried to not make it obvious, how hurt I felt. I had no idea why he was acting like that. "It's really late, erm well apparently really early if we want to be honest, so I feel obligated to make sure you get home safe and sound."  
"I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself and protect me too. I absolutely don't need you." He snapped again and I couldn't help but frown at that.  
"Whoa, whoa! Easy, boy, I didn't mean it like that. I just want to help you." I tried to sound calm, but I guess I didn't succeed judging by the look he gave me.  
"Then let me go." He said softly, almost not loud enough for me to hear, although I've got to say gods have superhearing.  
"Fine..." I gave in sighing."just be careful!"  
"Will be. Bye."  
"Bye, Percy!"  
Then I just watched him gather his stuff and get dressed properly again. He looked back at me one last time before he exited my room.  
I was in a bit of shock to be honest. I couldn't think of one time that I've been rejected. Well except probably the incident with Daphne. But I'd rather not think of that.   
I absolutely had no idea why he didn't want to cuddle with me. It was possibly the best opportunity for him to relax and enjoy a god's company. By the time I managed to clear my thoughts he was already out of my palace.   
_He's different._ I thought, but there wasn't much I could do, besides I was still in shock from being rejected. I stood up and went to clear my place as well, since I knew it was a bit messy from the night.

It was a cloudy dark day, when I met him again. I was currently sitting on my throne during a council meeting but of course I wasn't really paying much attention. To be honest I felt like I was bored to death. Ever since I became god again I wasn't allowed to do basically anything. I guess Zeus was still angry with me. He forbid me from driving the sun chariot, for instance. It didn't mean that somebody else did it,or that the sun stopped moving. No, everything went on like nothing has happened. Like I was replacable. I couldn't really focus on anything due to that fact and so I couldn't write poetry or music anymore. I felt completely useless.   
It was just the same quarrel between Zeus and Poseidon, while Ares and Hephaistus were fighting over who was stronger and Artemis and Aphrodite were screaming at each other for some reasons. And during all that Demeter didn't stop whining about Hades and Persephone.   
It gave me hell of a headache. Then suddenly my phone and pretty much everyone's who had one by themselves at the time dinged. I looked at it, but the others just continued arguing pointlessly after a noment of silence.   
I wasn't expecting what I saw. It was a photo sent into the group chat of basically all the gods. On the photo was the black haired demigod, who appeared a lot in my thoughts recently, with Hermes apparently. At first I didn't even know what it was about. Then I saw that Dionysus was the one who sent it, and when I took a closer look at it I realized it was taken at a club. Hermes was smiling like an idiot at Percy, who was laughing at the god. They seemed to be dancing and having a ton of fun. They seemed unaware of the photographer and looked utterly careless. I felt my jaw drop, I glanced at my brother who was possibly looking at the photo too. He looked up at Dionysus who was smiling knowingly.   
Then everyone's phone went crazy dinging as basically all minor goddesses and a few gods started sending messages into the group chat about how unfair it is and how they wanted to do dirty things to the son of Poseidon.   
At the sudden noise everyone in the room shut up and looked at their messages.   
Just as I was expecting Poseidon became furious and started shouting with everybody and during that he was fast approaching the messenger god. It reminded me of the time,when he came to me after Percy left my palace and ditched me. It was a really unpleasant thought so I focused on what was happening right now. I felt joy as he punched my brother in the face. Then it became chaotic as hell as basically everyone was picking sides.   
"Hey, I didn't do anything to him I swear" screamed Hermes after a few minutes when he was finally able to get away from the angry and highly overprotective god of the sea. "We were just dancing."  
"Then why are you holding his hips like that? You're lying! I already told everyone to stay away from my son. You can't lay a finger on him."   
"It's irrational to act like that, Poseidon" Interrupted Athena suddenly."Why don't we ask Percy what happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count:1188  
> Still not long, eh.  
> I'll update in a few days.  
> Lianna


	6. Chapter 6

_To be honest I have no idea why I said that. I'm trying to figure out what she meant though. I actually thought she was the one who invited me. I take the piece of paper out of my pocket._   
_I didn't pay much attention to the writing before, since the idea of their wedding left no place in my head unfilled by jealousy. Now as I hold it I take a closer look on the words. It's definitely not written by Percy, that's for sure. I let out a breath sighing, that I didn't even know I was holding. I was hoping maybe if it wasn't Annabeth, then he could've sent it. I look at it again, and notice that it must be a girl's handwriting. I frown at that. I could sense that the girl wasn't lying. But the date said exactly_ _16:00_ _as it was by the time I came down from the hilltop._

"Now that's a great idea," agreed Zeus nodding. " let's call him here. Hermes, could you get him?"  
"But he was the one touching my boy and molesting him, no way I'm going to allow this." Snapped Uncle P. at my father again, giving Hemres pretty angry glances.  
"I could get him." I volunteered suddenly, that resulted in everyone looking at me strangely. " I mean if Hermes isn't allowed near him maybe..."  
"NO WAY, " Shouted Poesiden now looking furiously at me. " You were the other one who messed with him. Stay away from him."  
"Okay, calm down everyone, what if I went for him?" Suggested Hestia much to our surprise. She wasn't really talking like ever in our meetings. She was always just by the fire and listened to us. Only when things went real ugly did she interrupt us. She was a real peacemaker though, and most of the times she could handle everything.  
"That seems fair." Agreed Athena with a smile.   
"Okay for me." Shrugged Zeus too.  
"I can agree to that. Thank you Hestia, you're kind." Said finally the father of the demigod after a short pause. Hestia disappeared in the flames, as everyone sat back on their thrones. I wasn't gonna lie it was getting exciting. I was looking forward to seeing the boy again, although I didn't know what to expect. Probably he has regretted running away from me. Well there's no other option to be honest. Who wouldn't regret that? Maybe after this council's meeting I'll talk to him and give him another chance.   
When Hestia reappeared I simply forgot how exactly I was going to tell him that he can get another kiss from me while we cuddle. He left me thoughtless and I couldn't do anything about it. He was in a white shirt but it wasn't buttoned up at all so I could perfectly examine his nice abs. I had to admit he looked good. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, and some converse shoes. I raised one eyebrow. It didn't seem like Percy's everyday outfit, besides he was kind of panting and his cheeks were red, lips a bit swollen and apart.  
He looked like he came from either a fight or sex. I doubted tho that he was fighting dressedlike that, and since it was completely clean I knew it was the other way around.   
Then I looked at Hestia who quickly let go of Percy's hand then hurried back to the fire blushing like a crazy. I was certain that Hestia just caught him having sex with someone. I was overly curious who was his partner. _Was it a girl? Or a boy?_ I already knew that he was bisexual.  
Zeus interrupted my thoughts before I could've asked about it. " Percy Jackson, we called you here, since there's been a smaller fight among certain gods concerning you." He glanced at his brother who just rolled his eyes. "And we'd like to hear your point of view."  
"It's not just a small fight, it's really important. I've long made it clear that no god can touch my son, not a single god or goddess can lay their fingers on him. No one." Clarified Poseidon much to Percy's surprise. He frowned at his father.  
"What? Why?"  
He was kind of adorable and a few goddeses chuckled at the sight. I smiled widely too, but then realized, his father was giving everyone angry looks. I immediately got back to a serious poker face, hiding my emotions.   
"As I've mentioned, I forbade every immortal to initiate any romantic or sexual relationship with you."   
"But...why?" Percy then looked like a fish trying to breathe outside of water. His mouth formed an O and he closed and opened it without any voice coming out of his throat. He got the same reaction from the girls in here and even Artemis and Athena were smiling at the boy now.   
"Oh, he's just way too cute to leave alone,dear Poseidon." Chuckled Aphrodite blushing quite intensely. " Who wouldn't want to have a piece of him?"  
"Ehem, excuse me?" Interrupted Ares furiously looking between the boy and his lover.   
"You don't even have the right to be upset about my wife's statement." Added Hephaistus not even looking up.   
"We should get back to the main topic," Athena suggested."before it gets out of control. So Percy there has been a misunderstanding about one of your visits to this club. If I know it well, and I'm certain that I do, it's the Moonlight club just a few blocks away from where you live."  
Percy listened carefully to the goddess, but as soon as she said the name he got nervous and looked at Hermes blushing and gulping.   
"I suppose you know what we're talking about." Athena continued without Percy's answer anyway. "The question is what exactly were you doing there?"  
"Well it was just a friday night. I went out like most of the guys my age do. I thought why not go with my classmates this time." Percy answered carefully choosing his words and I could sense that it was actually true.   
"Nonsense. You weren't even with them." Dionysus interrupted the boy, who looked at him surprised.  
"Yeah, we all know who you were with." Ares added nodding, not noticing Aphrodite's angry glances.  
"Yes, Dionysus's made a photo of you two." Zeus joined the conversation, but this time Dionysus didn't smile like before. The demigod looked at him even more surprised if possible, and shook his head. "How dare you lie to us, gods?"  
"I-... what?" Percy couldn't finish the sentence so he just closed his mouth in protest.   
"It was true." I announced dramatically, and so everyone looked at me, including Percy. I met his eyes, his beautiful sea-green eyes, and almost forgot that I was actually planning to go on with my monologue after a short dramatic pause. I gathered my sane thoughts and continued. "What he said was true, he wasn't lying, I could sense it. After all I'm the god of truth."  
Percy's lips formed a smile again and he looked at me thankfully. I didn't even know why I was protecting the boy, but I felt extremely proud that moment.   
"Okay, then can you explain this photo?" Poseidon asked his son and walked over to him showing the pic. His son became pale as soon as he looked at it. He blushed even more and found something real interesting on the marble floor.   
"Erm, well... that was nothing really." He said finally, still not interested in anything other than the floor.  
"Now, that was a lie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count:1266  
> Still short but I guess we can settle for this lenght in the future.  
> Anyways about the story...I'm sorry about last chapter. It was wild and I have no idea why it went like that.  
> Just a little fun sneak peak from the next chapter:
> 
> "I KNEW IT!" Dionysus screamed joyously, but our father's voice overpowered everyone's.  
> "SHUT UP! This isn't even important. Let the boy go and let's continue with more important topics, like who stole my favourite perfume. I can't find it and it's annoying as hell. That was Lily's favourite..."  
> "Who the hell is Lily?"  
> "Erm... no one."


	7. Chapter 7

_If it wasn't Percy, neither Annabitch, then who could've invited me? Maybe it was just a prank after all. I sigh and crunch the paper in my hand. I throw it far away and it lands in the lake the kids canoe on mostly. I run after it then slow down, I cannot save it now. I get even more frustrated by this and almost let out a scream at the sun that's shining so bright. I concentrate on it and its brightness starts fading. I'm not going to contribute to the wedding in any way. I decide, then I turn my back to the lake. If they didn't even invite me then why should I care. I kind of lose rationality with these thoughts but I'm just too sour to care at the moment._  
 _"A-apollo_?

Percy looked at me with horror written all over his face. Everyone started shouting once again, but I could only see his eyes. Seriously, those eyes are hot. The way some of his dark black locks of hair fell in front of it and around them, creating a dark frame, huh, it made me want to claim him there and then. I shook my head and flirtatiously winked at him. His cute little face became even redder, and for a moment I couldn't hold myself back from the innocent beauty.   
"SILENCE," shouted my father rather impressively then changed to a much calmer voice " so tell us, then, what was it really?"  
"Yeah, and don't dare to lie to us again. We have our own lie detector." Added Ares glancing at me. " And I might beat you to death if you don't tell the truth."  
"Don't even think about that." Poseidon joined again, and I was pretty certain it would have turned into a mass shouting, if Percy didn't speak up.  
"Well,yeah, I wanted to go out with my friends, but wasn't really sure what to wear and so on, but then Hermes popped up in my wardrobe. Actually he fell out of my wardrobe, and well...onto me. So then he helped me choose a shirt and asked whether I'd like to go with him." He stated then sighed and continued with the story, much to Hermes' embarrassment." I said yes, because I thought he was way cooler and funnier than my actual classmates. I had so much fun with him at the club tho. And yea, we were dancing and things like that."  
"What things like that?"  
"Why is it so important, anyway?" The boy asked with his eyebrows furrowed.   
"I just want to know that he didn't do anything bad to you." Poseidon replied, totally ignoring how sassy his son was acting.  
"Well, you could've asked that first. He didn't do anything bad to me, nor anything that I didn't want to. I don't wanna talk about it anymore."  
"See, I told you." Hermes announced grinning. "Now I guess we can let Percy go back and..."  
"But we still don't know what really happened." I cut him off, not really happy that he was trying to get away with this." If I was punished for what happened at my celebration, then Hermes should be too."  
"He's right, we still don't know what happened between the two of you. Percy, do you mind explaining things?"  
"Wait, what?" Percy looked so confused. He glanced between me, Hermes and his father. "Why was Apollo punished?"  
"Obviously for molesting you, my son."  
"But...what?" Percy looked so bummed, I almost burst out laughing.  
"OkayImighthavekissedhim." Hermes interrupted the conversation without taking a breath.  
"Hey, that was supposed to be a secret!" Percy shouted after a few moments of awkward silence, but then as if the room had exploded, everyone started talking with each other, some were even screaming.  
"I KNEW IT!" Dionysus screamed joyously, but our father's voice overpowered everyone's.  
"SHUT UP! This isn't even important. Let the boy go and let's continue with more important topics, like who stole my favourite perfume. I can't find it and it's annoying as hell. That was Lily's favourite..."  
"Who the hell is Lily?"  
"Erm, no one."  
"HERMES HOW COULD YOU? YOU KNEW DAMN WELL THAT MY SON CAN'T BE TOUCHED BY ANY IMMORTAL!"  
"Uh..., sorry?" He looked up apologetically at our uncle, and looked much smaller than usual.  
Poseidon was having none of his bullshit,and much to my pleasure he called for his Triton,which appeared immediately in his hands. I was going to enjoy watching this, what can I say. After all Hermes was the cause of my punishment too.   
"Wait, don't hurt him!" Percy jumped in front of my brother, and looked at his father rather bravely, who almost crashed him to death with his trident's power.  
"Percy. Get. Out. Of. The. Way. " He gritted through his teeth.  
"No, this is stupid. Don't hurt him, I wanted him to kiss me."  
Now that made me frown again. He wanted Hermes' kiss but not my hugs? How is that logical? I mean I like Hermes and of course we have kissed before (didn't hear it from me) and it was really good, but I was confident that Percy had a crush on ME, not him. I got so lost in thoughts, I didn't even realize that meanwhile the meeting ended and Hermes was gone along with some gods. Poseidon stood there with his son, murmuring something then smiled and hugged him. They stepped out of the hall, then Poseidon flashed away. Jackson stood there for a moment, inhaling deeply the mesmerizing scent of the blooming flowers. That was the moment I was waiting for. There was practically no one left other than me. Well my father sat there too, but he was too shocked to notice anything, so I made my move. I shrank until I was at a normal size and hurried to Perseus quietly. I halted behind him and whispered:  
"There's nothing like this, right?"  
He flinched at the sound and turned around to face me. He couldn't look me in the eyes, and looked away immediately.  
"Yeah, it's so much different than anything down there. I bet these flowers are magical or something."  
"Yes, you could say that" I chuckled at how accurate he was. "Do you wanna enjoy the scents and sight a bit longer? We could go for a walk around here."  
"Just a walk?" He looked suspiciously at me. It almost hurt that he didn't trust me enough to go walking with my companion. "Well, I guess that can't hurt. It's really nice here."  
I guided him down the steps to a path leading to one of my fave places on Olympus. It was a nice little park, with a statue of me in the center of a small pond. Around the lake there was a line of hyacinth and other flowers were around it. There were a few benches, every kind of trees and bushes. It was quite romantic and cozy. I was smiling widely as I led the boy there. I knew for sure that he'd love it just as much as I do. The path led us past some decent gardens - none was as pretty as mine or that park - and he was turning his head from one to the other so fast I couldn't imagine how he'd react to my park.  
When we finally arrived there I stepped forward and looked around. Some nymphs and minor gods and goddesses were there so I mentally told them to leave if they don't want to get blown up. Everyone quickly got up and rushed away. I looked back at Percy who was furiously blushing, scratching the back of his neck and examining the ground.   
"Hey, come. How do you like it?"  
"Uhm, what?" He asked anxiously looking in my eyes finally.  
"You don't like my park?"I asked kinda sadly and really disappointed. "I thought you'd like it here, and maybe that we could have a private chat about some important things."  
"No it's really nice and all but erm..."he looked away blushing. "Is that you?" He pointed in the direction of my statue, and I nodded.  
"But...It's naked." He pointed out, still not looking at me. "I thought that maybe after the incident in Camp Half-Blood I wouldn't be in this situation. But here I am."  
"Eh..." I remembered back to what he mentioned and blushed a bit myself too. "Sorry, I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1369  
> On Tuesday comes the next chapter.  
> Love  
> Lianna


	8. Chapter 8

  
_I instantly freeze as I hear the voice, that I have so long not heard, that I have craved so much, that is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. My heart flutters at it, and tears form in my eyes. I feel my chest warming up, like something's just broke in me, allowing me to be my old self. Something that I didn't even notice that it existed. A thick layer of ice, holding me back from love affection and feelings in general. I can literally feel it melt just at the sound of someone, who means the world to me, but who's not mine anymore. My dear Percy_.

"I mean that was embarrassing..." he started"but I guess it's a truly amazing park. Well except for the fact, that there's a naked sculpture of you."  
We both chuckled then I took his hand into mine and pulled him towards a bench hidden a bit. We sat down and I pouted at the distance between us.   
"So..." I wanted to start but the fact that he was that far from me disturbed me more than I would've liked to admit." I wanted to apologize."  
"Umm, go on" he smiled at me with big innocent eyes.  
"So it was a bit weird how I acted that night at my celebration, but hey we were drunk, so no offense. Sorry if I hurt you."  
"It's okay." He said after a short silence and smiled wider, but then he furrowed his brows." But what did my father mean about a punishment or something?"  
"Oh that?" I chuckled nervously. "Well he figured out what we did, well what I did to you, and he was furious. He interrogated me, then hit me with a blast from the Trident. It was pretty painful, but I survived..."  
"HE DID WHAT??!" He shouted irritated, then his features softened. " Are you really alright? I'm so sorry." He leaned closer, placing one hand on my right thigh.  
"Well I'm definitely better now." I grinned, but tried not to scare the boy away. "So everything's fine between us? You're not mad at me?"  
"No, not at all." He clarified quickly, then looked away blushing, and took his hand from my thigh." But I have to tell you that something like last time can't happen again. At least not in the near future."  
"We can take it slow, if you want"  
"YESS," He jumped in joy, then calmed down blushing even harder. " I-I mean that would be cool."  
"Lovely." I stated staring in awe at him. " I wanna kiss you right now."  
"Oh..." he looked in my eyes finally and smiled. "Okay."  
I cackled at that, then leaned slowly closer. My lips were only a few inches away from his, when he suddenly closed the distance between us and kissed me. I kissed back immediately and started moving my lips on his, biting and sucking them a bit with time. He let out a sigh and my tounge finally got to enter his wet and warm mouth. Our tounges met and fought for dominance but as I won he let me control the kiss. I deepened it and it got more and more passionate, until he pulled away, breathing heavily.   
"Sorry, but I- uh, I needed some, uh some air." He apologised, climbing closer to me. I grabbed him and pulled him into my lap, much to his surprise, but then he leaned down and attacked my lips with his own. 

  
We spent that whole day together, totally lost in kissing and talking about nothing and everything. I took him to many more gardens and parks, we even swam in _that_ lake that was in my favourite park. We swam to my naked statue and laughed at the time we were fighting against the huge naked golden statue at Camp Half-Blood. It was a lovely day, really. At the end I took him with my Maserati home, I even went in with him, although his parents weren't at home currently, so that made everything a lot easier. I kissed him goodbye a hundred times - or so, I didn't count - then left him smiling.   
When I got back to Olympus, Poseidon was waiting for me there though, not looking very pleased, his hands on his hips. But then his expression changed and he sighed.  
"I saw you two together today too." He started and I felt my smile fade away as fear started to creep into my chest. "He really did enjoy today with you, so that's the reason you're still in one piece."  
I gulped. This was going rather good. But I didn't dare to loosen up, I listened just as tense as before.  
"So I let you be for now." He ended looking strictly up and down me. "I won't punish you for today."  
"I-I want t-to ask for something, tho." I stated, my voice crackled a bit. " I want your permission for me to court him."  
"Court him?" He asked shocked.  
"Yes. So that we can date." I clarified with much more confidence compared to how I felt. After what seemed eternity, he finally spoke again.  
"Very well. You have it." He eyed me up and down again." But if you ever dare to hurt him, I'll tear you to pieces then throw you into Tartarus and you'll never ever see him again, _that_ I can promise." It was really scary, how he said that, towering over me and the sky darkened as I listened to his raging-sea-voice, which was actually quite terrifying.  
"He-he. Wouldn't dare to." That was all I could say, then quickly rushed away. " Thank you, by the way." I shouted back from a safe distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count:951  
> So sorry that it's short and late.  
> Sneak Peek:  
> These past weeks I've spent so much time with him, that I fell for him even harder. There was no going back from here now, and I felt like if he said no, that would break me forever, and I'll never be able to love again. It was so fresh and new, and I kind of forgot how vulnerable love made me feel, and I didn't like it.


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm afraid to move. I'm afraid this all was just my imagination. I let the tears roll down on my cheeks. The world fades and I can't see anything, I can't hear anything, I can't smell anything anymore. All my pain, that has been buried_

_deep_

_deep_

_deep_

_down under that layer of ice, is suddenly rushing into my body. Now I can't move because of it. Memories come back flashing in front of my eyes. Memories of my mistakes._

_Every._

_Single._

_One._

_The reasons I lost my treasure._   
  
  


Things were going great, to be honest. I took Percy out on several dates after I finally got permission from his father, and soon enough I approached Sally too. That was terrifying too, but she handled my request (as in allowing me to date her son) quite well, and wished us luck and happiness. (Even though she might've threatened to kill me in several ways, in case I hurt Percy, something I'd just never do) 

After that she treated me as a family member, and since I visited really frequently, I started to feel more at home in the _**Jackson Residence**_ \- as I liked to call it. A few weeks had passed without us noticing how fast time flew by, and suddenly Percy's birthday came. I have been thinking about what to give him for his birthday, but everything seemed so shallow and lame and so unworthy. 

I had thought of many things like one of Hephaestus' phones, that would attract no monster - pretty useful, but I didn't think it was enough; or a car like mine - I thought he would be happy for that, considering just how much he was in love with my sun chariot, in the form of a Maserati - but then he wouldn't have needed me anymore, if he wanted to drive somewhere ( _big no if you ask me_ ); or just a nice wellness weekend for the two of us somewhere far from here, maybe in Europe - but I doubted he'd like to go back to Europe, and we weren't quite phisically close to each other yet, for that to happen. (Which surprised myself too, but after being Lester for so long, I was seeing the world with different eyes, and didn't feel like getting it everyday anymore. Well I never actually got much physical and intimate with someone after I became a god again, so it was a pretty long streak for sure. Oh how my fellow Olympians would laugh at me, if only they knew...)

I wanted to have a simple date on the beach, or an extravagant on Olympus, or to just give him 1000 roses (specifically blue, _of course_ ) or bake him some blue cookies (but I could never make better ones than Sally) or take him surfing and to do things that he must like. I had thousands of ideas and none seemed right. 

In the end I decided to go for a bigger gift and maybe take him on a date and ask him, whether he wanted to actually be my boyfriend or not. I was just _so_ stressed for days, I wanted everything to be perfect. I didn't want to move him out of his comfort zone too much, but going to the same pizzeria, where we go on every friday seemed too cheap for something like this. I wanted it to be unforgettable and perfect, so I chose a fancy restaurant on O'ahu and booked it so noone else would be there that day, just the two of us and a minimal amount of staff. Our table would be outside, looking at the ocean and candles would provide us light. After that we could take a nice walk on the beach in the moonlight (I'd hat to ask Artemis to be extra nice that night), and then and there I could finally ask the question. It all seemed perfect in my head but in reality I was dreading that moment. 

_What if he says no?_

These past weeks I've spent so much time with him, that I fell for him even harder. There was no going back from here now, and I felt like if he said no, that would break me forever, and I'll never be able to love again. It was so fresh and new, and I kind of forgot how vulnerable love made me feel, and I didn't like it. 

I was terrified. _What were we even doing?_ I was a god, while he was just a demigod. He even refused godhood and made it clear, that he'd never want to be immortal. He'd never stay with me, but that way I'd have to watch him die.

And what if he came back to his senses and realized that? What if he realized that, he would probably not have children with me, he'd not have a normal life with me? And that was something he needed. He often expressed it, just how much he enjoyed this new peace, where he could just stroll around in New York, enjoying to be a normal kid. 

And what if he realized, that he still loved Annabeth, and decided that he couldn't live without her, after everything they've been through? 

He had explained to me after a few days of starting to court him, how they had broken up, because being near one another made everything harder. How they reminded each other of the awful things that happened to them in Tartarus, or what they've done in order to survive. They couldn't look at each other without those crucifying memories and feelings. They stayed friends of course, but in these months he never mentioned her name again, and never met her either. 

I've heard that she stayed in New Rome, and that's why Percy came back to New York, well also because he wanted to spend time with Estelle and his loving family, but that's different.

So all in all I felt exhausted and I dreaded the upcoming event. I asked for Sally's permission for everything I planned ahead, and she reassured me that it was a lovely plan, and everything would be just fine.

"Really Apollo, you need to stop worrying that much" she laughed, offering me a plate of hot blue cookies. I happily took one and started mounching on it. "It's not good for your skin. Or do you want to be all wrinkles for the big day?"

"What big day?" I heard Percy's voice from behind me, and soon he sat next to me and grabbed a handful of those amazing chocolate wonders. He's been showering just before, so he wore nothing, but a towel around his waist, waterdrops still trickled down his beautiful abs down to his v-line, where they'd disappear into the clothing. I almost choke on my bite, and he glanced even more curiously at me. 

"Well, it's just, you know, some uh- some amazing party on Olympus tomorrow." I fiddled with the hem of my shirt, as I tried to come up with something believable. "Yep. That's it. Some godly stuff."

Sally frowned at me and shook her head, but I ignored it and felt courageous enough to flash a smile at Percy. He stopped chewing and looked at me for a second, then shrugged and focused on the dessert instead. I felt the mood sink, and desperately tried to stir toward better topics, but I couldn't think of anything, instead just asked:

"So what are you planning for tomorrow?" 

"Oh nothing. I'll be here all day long." he replied quickly, avoiding eye contact, and sounding a tad bit disappointed and sad. _Good job Apollo, now he thinks you totally don't care and don't know about his birthday tomorrow._ He then soon added. "I hope you'll have fun. I guess I'll see you then later."

And with that he rushed to his bedroom, leaving me alone with a very unimpressed Sally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count : 1315  
> I actually hate this chapter. It's short, there ain't much dialog...  
> ew  
> Anyways at least the first story arch/prolouge(kinda)/intro is done with this, so now comes the fun part. Yay.  
> Lianna


	10. Important

Hello everybody,

I just want to point out that I know I wasn't very frequent with the updates so far, but right now I really don't know when will the next part come. The thing is that I think my grandmother is dying and I don't know much about her condition, because the doctors won't tell us anything or they say confusing things (like one said she was okay, the other said she had severe symptomps and it's checkmate<-now that freaked me out) and she hasn't answered the phone for days. I'm terribly afraid that she's going to die alone and painfully. Since she was already in a hospital we couldn't visit her for 2 months now, and I'm not sure if they'll let anyone in to her now. So while school is stressing me out, and this social distancing(aka staying at home 0/24) makes me depressed, this happened.

Now I don't know if writing this story would help me think about something else or help me cope with it. But it's possible I would not even be able to write anything even if I tried, or everything would just probably be horribly depressing. There's low chance of me updating in the next days because I'll also have exams, but it's possible.

All in all, I think I'm going on a hiatus right now. Sorry for rambling but I had to write these news out of me.

Stay strong everybody

Lianna


	11. Chapter 11

_I feel vulnerable. I can't believe I let him crash me again. The memories keep changing in front of my eyes and I just can't take it **anymore**. I give up. It was all my fault. I can't take it **anymore**. When is this going to end? _   
_I'm not fighting **anymore** , I let the memories take my sanity away. Gripping at my mind a thousand voices scream at me. They all scream different things. My mistakes, the catastrophic failures of mine, and all the reasons I'm never happy **anymore**._

"Sooo, I've overheard your conversation with Percy the other day." I heard my brother say with amusement in his voice. "Totally by accident, to be honest."

"How exactly could that happen?" I frowned and tried to push him out of my way, on the path to my palace.

"You know I'm pretty sure I didn't hear about this awesome mega-party on Olympus tonight..." Ares continued, ignoring my question. "Are you the one organizing it? I'm convinced you fucked up the invitations or notifications or whatever they're called."

I wanted to punch him in the face for he was grinning like a mad man and still not letting me go to my palace. I stared really angry at him and finally managed to push him aside, but he didn't stop though, and grabbed my shoulders. 

"You know, I was kind enough to fix that for you. I made sure _everyone_ knew." He winked at me and I suddenly froze in my actions. His grip on me only tightened. "I didn't invite _him_ tho. I believe you wouldn't want him to come, right? But you should start preparing for tonight soon, or else whole Olympus will be laughing at your pity party."

"Asshole! I changed my mind about the party, so you should call it off or organize it yourself." I hurried myself to answer something, _anything_ to save the situation, my plans for this day. I've spent so many days and nights to make sure it was perfect for him, but now Ares was about to ruin everything. And it looked like he was going to succeed in that. 

I broke out of his grip and fastened my steps towards the Palace of Sun. It towered over the smaller temples nearby, those closest ones belonged to the muses. My palace shone with golden light, almost blinding. The other bigger temples - those belonged to the other Olympians - in the distance seemed gray and dusty compared to it, and could hardly be seen from mine's glorious light. I knew it was just because we were too close to mine, and farther from theirs, but suddenly it irritated me. Reminded me of my past self, when I thought I was better than anyone and everyone, so I decided that near my palace no other could look good. No matter how huge and mighty they can be, when someone was closer to my temple, the others would seem to fade and shrink in the distance. Nice optical illusion, but really arrogant, if you ask me. I knew the other Olympians had marvellous palaces and temples too, some of them were even better than mine if I had to be honest. 

"I told our father about it too."

"Just fuck off." My heartbeat stopped for a second at that. _I'm in big trouble._

"He'd be reaally curious if you didn't show up at your own party... And he also approved of you finally showing activism in the life of Olympus. He liked the idea that you finally spend time with the gods, to be specific. He thinks you've been slacking in your duties as part of the community." We reached my temple but he just followed me inside, not even bothering to stop saying the words that I've been trying to avoid for a time now. He didn't stop, but continued. "You know you have to be _present **and** active_ on Olympus, and recently everybody seemed to notice, that you've been spending way more time down there with mortals and demigods, than here."

"Shut up...I don't wanna talk to you right now. I don't have time for this, and definitely won't have time for tonight." I started panicking and shivering, as his cold words hit me. I felt like the world was spinning around me. 

"You should be thanking me." He laughed and narrowed his eyes at me, as he settled down onto a bench. "I just did you a favor."

"I didn't ask for it, I'm not gonna thank you." I hissed at him as I walked along the white marble columns of my temple to the door at the end. "So you should leave."

"No" he stood up and followed me into my house, where I actually lived. **(a/n: I imagined his temple to look like a traditional one, and on the inside it has a normal (huge) hall, like all temples do, but then through a door at the wall in the back, he can get to his "house" where he lives...like an actual home. And it's sort of magic, because from the outside it just looks like only a temple, and the house can't be seen but obviously from the house you can look out the windows and actually see what's going on outside. Also that house part is the place, where the nasty things happened in the beginning...)** "You think he's gonna say nothing if you don't show up to this lame event?"

"I don't care. I have already made plans. And stop acting like I actually wanted to hold a party, it was all your doing." I scoffed and sat on the couch, shaking my head, and trying to figure out how I could fix this situation. Now the trembling in my body couldn't be stopped, no matter how hard I tried to hide it. Thankfully Ares was facing away from me, so he hadn't noticed that.

"Yes, to do you a favor. Everyone's been whispering. How you're never on any event, only on the obligatory ones, like council meetings. And even there you say nothing, you're always daydreaming and have that look on your face that makes me want to throw up or punch you." He said still not looking at me.

"Then don't look at me" I snapped back frustrated, knowing full well that I can't get away with tonight, and this mess. I knew he was right. _How could I save this situation?_ After a short silence I just gave up and sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"Stay on Olympus. He'll be watching you. You know the rules, you can't spend time with mortals, especially not demigods. You have to prove him that you're the same as before and nothing happened. You have to drink a lot and make out with every second moving thing, and you have to have fun. You must act like yourself!"He finally turned around and looked me up and down. But the shivering of my body stopped as soon as he started smugly grinning. Now my blood started boiling and I couldn't hold myself back.

"MYSELF?! But that's not who I am anymore." The things he was saying made me see red. I grabbed a pretty vase I painted some thousands of years ago and threw it at him. "I CHANGED! Wasn't that the whole point of my trials?? I'm done with this I can't do this..." 

He managed to lean out of the vase's way, and it crashed on the wall behind him, breaking a painting's frame during it. I collapsed back on the couch and started sobbing. _How humiliating the situation is._

I expected him to laugh at me, record it on his phone then ask Hephaestus to put it in the news tonight, but he just stared at me blankly. 

"You did change, didn't you?" He started, his voice filled with misbelief and almost sounding apologetic. _Almost_. He opened his eyes so wide I feared that they were gonna pop out of their place. "You're really in love, aren't you?"

"I am." I said after a few seconds of just staring at each other. "But it's not just that. The time I spent as Lester...it did change me too."

"You're weird."

"Fuck off!"

He sighed then pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed something on it while I did nothing, just started crying even more. A minute later Hermes popped in, looking at our surroundings curiously. 

"Yeah, you were right, he's really a wreck." He said jokingly punching Ares' shoulder but one glance from me filled with all my misery was enough and he immediately got serious. 

"Okay we can fix it." He shifted nervously and looked around the room. " If we all work together we can still save the situation. But we'll need Dio for that."

"And Dite." Ares added nodding and exchanged a few words on the phone with possibly her, while I did nothing but weep from my heart. How bitter I was feeling.

I knew it all along, that my actions would catch our father's eyes, and that he would not appreciate it, especially when I was neglecting the gods in addition. On Olympus it was required of us - the Olympians, aka the members of the Council including Hestia and now Hades too - to participate in the social evenings of the gods. We frequently had to hold and most importantly attend different events let it be of any kind. But as Percy and I started dating, and basically since I became a god again, I wasn't really endulging myself in these requirements. 

I looked at the small box on the table, that I tried to wrap during the night in bright blue wrapping paper, but failed miserably, and I couldn't stop a second wave of terrible sobs pour out of me. 

"What is even going on here??" Came Aphrodite's voice as she materialized in my living room too. "I thought you wanted to have sex with me!" she turned to Ares who suddenly seemed to forget his initial plan, and started smirking like a teenage boy in love, when his crush was around. _Well, basically me around Percy..._

"In my living room??!" I stopped crying for a second, to think that through, when really I shouldn't have. "Eww."

"Yeah, ewww." Hermes added, but I knew he was more concerned about thinking what could they've done before in others' palaces including his too.

"We've wanted to spice things up before, I just thought this would be it..." she shrugged, but I lost my sudden curiosity in the topic and went back to crying. "What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like such a soft baby?"

"It might have to do something with me." Ares volunteered. "I ruined his plans with his boyfriend you know..."

"You did WHAT??!" 

"Guys, listen, I'm a busy god, I don't have time for this. We just need to work together and organize a party on Olympus tonight and then-"

"Oooh, I've heard of that! Sounded super exciting! I was just wondering about what to wear when Ares texted me..." trailed off Aphrodite after cutting Hermes' speech. 

"Yeah, but that's not important!!" Hermes argued, but Ares punched him in the face for cutting in. "Ouch!"

"Don't say a word when she's speaking!" he roared, and soon enough everybody around me was shouting, and that made me stop crying again, so I just stared at the mess unfolding in front of my eyes. _Now I surely needed saving._

I let myself pity me for another few seconds, then I pulled myself together, focusing on Percy. I tried to think through, why Ares called them here, and what Hermes was gonna say, when I realized it. They wanted to help me organize the party, so that Zeus could see that I was indeed mingling with the gods. And if I invited demigods too, then that could be an excuse for me to spend the night with Percy. Even if I'd already made reservations on O'ahu, I could still call them off and just plan it on Olympus instead. I knew it wasn't going to be as perfect as I expected it to be, but it was still more than nothing.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Ares and Hermes starting to actually wrestle, only when Aphy started screaming, did I realize that they broke my glass coffee table, by Ares throwing Hermes on top of it. The splinters covered now everything, even bruising and cutting all of us.

"Now, that's enough! We're leaving!" I felt anger rush through me but I kept it under control, which surprised me too. "Let's go to camp. You were right Hermes, we do need Dionysus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count:2028
> 
> Wow, that was relatively long, and also uneventful, aaand repetitive, but I kinda liked this mess.
> 
> Anyways I love all af you, and thank you for your kind messages! A doctor just called my mum that my grandma's status was stable, so I'm a bit relieved now.
> 
> BUT, I'm still worried and I still have many exams coming up, and lately I've been creating new and new fanfic ideas, so I'm lost between them. I won't be updating till mid December (probably even till Christmas), because I'm still working on Sunflower's second chapter but that's gonna be long so it'll take some time, and when I'm not writing that, I'll be working on my newest ideas.(mostly Apollo/Percy but I also have Hermes/Percy and Dionysus/Percy, and even some Zeus/Percy. Some of them will be one-shots but there are ones amongst those ideas that will be longer.)
> 
> Update(2020.11.30.)She's feeling worse, and this day has been catastrophic anyway. I'm most certainly won't be back until January.So sorry, and thanks for understanding.
> 
> Lianna


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAY, I'm back!  
> So the thing is I had a really hard time writing this chapter. I never had any motivation, or inspiration, and while the end is far, I have no idea how or when we'll get there.  
> Besides in November and December, I was focusing on my other Apollo/Percy fanfic: Sunflower, and I managed to write a long-ass smutty chapter, that basically drained me. (no wonder: it was 9000+ words, while usually I write around 900-1200)  
> SO, I apologize for this shitty chapter. I'll work harder on the next part, since that's going to be important.

_Okay, that's enough. I say to myself. It's long beyond me. I let my legs give in too, and collapse.  
My eyes snap instantly open, and I realize, that it was all in my head, and actually just a second. I remember back to what feels like a couple of decades ago and shake my head. I turn around slowly, probably not ready for the sight yet. I take a deep breath as I lay my eyes on the person in front of me._

"So, you want me to do what, now?" Dio snorted and sipped from his diet coke. "Organize a party that I'm not even attending? And for what, no payment?"

"Well, if you put it like that- " 

"I'm just being realistic..."

"And an asshole!" Ares cut in, annoyed by how slow things go. He was lying on the sofa of the big house, his head resting in Aphrodite's lap. She was currently fixing her make up, looking intensely into the mirror Hermes had to hold for her. Dionysus slumped back into his leather armchair dramatically and sighed.

"You are asking me favors then insult me?!" He snapped then smirked to himself. "You've _gotta_ pay me back for this."

"Just tell us what you want!" I almost screamed, _this is useless, the time flies by and I'm on the edge of losing Percy._

"Why, brother" Dio sounded rather amused, but I was on the verge of another breakdown, so I couldn't relate. "Of course, the only thing I want is out of here. Back on Olympus. With wine. Lots of wine. And Ariadne."

"In this order?" Aphrodite asked, finally glancing away from her own reflection. Hah, pretty narcissistic, if you ask me.

"Mhm, yes." Dio waved his hand and opened up another can of coke.

"So, you want wine more than your WIFE??!" Dite almost screamed his head off, now turning into a real harpy. Honestly, anger doesn't look good on her.

"Baby, that's not impor-"

"YES, IT IS!" She was now screaming at her lover and examined him infuriated. "Would **you** choose war over me??!"

"Aghg, this gives me a headache." Hermes threw the mirror, and popped between the lovers, that were now standing in front of each other ready to fight. "So, before you go off and have some crazy angry sex, could we focus on poor Apollo? Look how miserable he is."

"Thanks" I gritted my teeth at his insult, but suddenly everyone was looking at me with pity in their eyes.

"Alright, alright I'll just settle for Olympus and Ariadne." Dio cut in, and we all looked at him nonplussed.

After that everything went moderately smoothly. Dionysus planned out the different stages littered all over Olympus, mostly about what style the music would be, while Aphrodite worked on the different locations' designs. Hermes was constantly on the phone, talking with restaurant and bar owners, to offer them to join in on the event, and become its official caterers, and if they weren't that keen, then he just simply gave the phone to Ares, who threatened them, and then they said yes without hesitation. I spoke with the muses, and also talked to Chiron, about inviting all the demigods, so that Percy being there wouldn't be suspicious. Of course, because of that, we had to arrange places, that were off-limits for demigods, so that everybody could enjoy themselves freely, and we decided on some rules on the other locations, where the kids were allowed. Like restrictions about how much alcohol (and no drugs) could be consumed or bought; or banning any sexual activity. After a few hours all the pieces of our plans came together, and we were quite delighted with the results.

Then, we teleported to Olympus, and with help from smaller deities, we started setting everything up. Thanks to Hermes, who has already talked to Zeus, about letting Dionysus on Olympus, for the party, Dio was in tears of joy, as he reconnected with Ariadne and she and his maenads helped a lot with arranging everything. We had no idea, how he managed to convince our Father that quickly, but we shrugged it away, as he wouldn't tell us anything more than 'I know one of his secrets.' 

Halfway through the hard work, Aphrodite came to me, and pulled me into a smaller alley between two bigger temples. 

"Now, don't worry about everything!" She started, then looked me up and down closely, with a frown. "We got it! But now you need to focus on getting Percy here!"

Then she snapped her fingers, and my clothes were changed. I was now glistening in a deep blue shirt, which had the top three buttons undone, therefore my beautiful, muscular, hairless chest was revealed. Accompanied by a really tight, black jeans, that was ripped at the end, and on some places, like my thighs too. I also had some basic black Converse on. 

"I could change my clothes myself; you know..." I started but as I turned around, I saw that the jeans perfectly complimented my butt. And as she held a mirror to my face, I could see that she fixed my hair too, as well as the circles under my puffed-up eyes. Now, I looked just like at my best. The shirt even made my sparkling sky-blue eyes pop. "But never mind, thanks!"

Dite just laughed and waved a hand. "Please, just don't mess this one up! You two are cute!"

And with that she left me there, frowning at what she implied. All my lovers die.

I shook my head, to get that creepy voice out. This was not gonna happen. Besides, he's not even my lover yet. 

I appeared in front of the door of their apartment, and Sally opened the door for me. She radiated sadness, but her eyes lit up as she saw that it's me. 

"Oh, I almost thought, you were never going to show up." She said sighing with relief. "I'm glad you made it. He's in his room. Crying." 

Something flashed in her eyes, but she softened her posture immediately, and invited me in.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. But this party I was talking about yesterday, well it was a big obstacle, but now I took care of everything." I explained, since she knew about my previous plans, but not about this party I mentioned in my weak moment the other day. "With some help."

"But that means you're still taking him out somewhere, right? Or stay with him?" She asked worrying slightly, as she was picking out the biggest blue cookies from the oven, to a plate. "We already celebrated his birthday together, but I think he misses you a lot. In fact, he straight up thinks you forgot about it or don't care, and he's sad that you weren't with us, when we ate from the cake. It's not like he expected you to give him something, but he just wanted to spend the day with you, and..."

"Yes, I'm so sorry about that. It's just that this inconvenience came up, and I couldn't join you earlier." I apologized, feeling some kind of familiar stirring in my stomach. _That's guilt._ I realized as I remembered back to my days as Lester. _So, I'm still myself._ I sighed with relief, but hushed these thoughts away, because not everything is about me anymore. And this day is absolutely about my favourite demigod ever. So I accepted the plate of the most beautiful huge cookies, and made my way in the direction of Percy's bedroom. Walking past the master bedroom, I saw Paul rocking Estelle in his arms, and waved to him. He nodded back, smiling, but then focused on lulling his daughter to sleep again. 

I reached the door, that has been beautifully painted by Rachel, my sacred oracle, and dear friend. It was oceanic themed, with different kinds of fish and other creatures, that I had no idea what their name was, swimming around seaweed and corals and other plants, that I also couldn't name. I instantly smiled, this door itself had this natural effect on me. But my grin faded, as heard stiffled sobs from inside.

I knocked, and the crying stopped immediately.

"I told you mom; I was fine." I heard a mumble, but no movement so I just knocked again.

This time I heard steps approaching and with my godly hearing, I heard Percy's quiet sniffs, as he probably wiped his tears away. I also heard him take a deep breath and I could almost see in front of my eyes, how he gathered himself to smile, when he'd open the door. 

And just as I imagined, when finally the door revealed him, he was smiling, but it was obvious, that he's been crying before. 

* * *

Soooo I thought I'd include pics as well (might make a separate chapter for these later)

So, here are some ideas about the door.

And I had to include Percy too:

Aaaand some Apollo, BUT PLEASE CHECK THE END NOTES FOR AN ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS APOLLO & MEG FANART!!!!!!!!!!!!

Also I imagined Apollo's godly form/true form as this: (oooh please watch Blood of Zeus, I literally watched it for him and Hermes because they were soooo hot and cute)

**ALL CREDIT GOES TO ARTISTS!!!!!!!! SORRY I'M NOT CREDITING THEM RIGHT NOW, BUT THEY ARE SOO BEAUTIFUL I HAD TO INCLUDE THESE. IF THIS BOTHERS SOMEONE OR THE ARTISTS, THEN I'M REALLY, REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT AND I'LL TAKE THEM DOWN!!!!!!!**

(I'm gonna probably make a chapter about these pics only, so I'll list every artist there.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you can see how short and uneventful it was, I apologize again.  
> Word count:1441  
> Also I wanted to include pictures of Apollo too here, but I just couldn't find good ones, that match the exact desription, but whatever.  
> So here's a sexy pic on ig about our dear Apollo:
>
>> [ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CH5RNwcpm0z/?utm_source=ig_embed&utm_campaign=loading)  
> [ A bejegyzés megtekintése az Instagramon ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CH5RNwcpm0z/?utm_source=ig_embed&utm_campaign=loading)
>> 
>> [𝙣𝙚𝙞𝙡 𝙟𝙤𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙣 𝙨𝙪𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙖𝙘𝙮 (@dampercy_) által megosztott bejegyzés](https://www.instagram.com/p/CH5RNwcpm0z/?utm_source=ig_embed&utm_campaign=loading)  
> 


End file.
